


Ties

by wyse_ink



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Slight Romantic Undertones, Understanding, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza and Akane are still adjusting to the changes in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "Ellipsis" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4594809)
> 
> Time: about 20 minutes
> 
> Disclaimer and Notice: I do not own Psycho-Pass or its characters. All fan fiction works are non-profit and written and strictly for entertainment and/or character study purposes.
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE, RE-POST, ALTER, OR SUBMIT ANY PART OF THESE WORKS TO OTHER SITES, BLOGS, CONTESTS, OR PROFESSIONAL ESTABLISHMENTS.

     His fingers work carefully and much more slowly than they used to. It was funny the little things he’d taken for granted, he thinks. Things like buttoning his shirt would’ve seemed so insignificant once. Now, he has to concentrate on every button. When the last one is fastened, he looks down at his metal hand. It’s good technology and allows him the same freedoms as his real arm and hand. For the most part, he’s gotten used to it. He barely thinks about it at work, and he’s accepted it almost entirely. But sometimes, the differences are more apparent than he likes them to be.

     The main difference being connected to the small, slender hand that’s now resting on an arm that can’t feel. He wonders if she does this on purpose, as a reassuring gesture of sorts. He turns to her, taking in her small frame and big, brown eyes. Eyes that once sparkled with hope now only offer a muted glimmer of ambition. It saddens him in a way he can’t describe, but he’s proud of her all the same.

     She drapes his tie around the back of his neck and makes quick work of his preferred knot. He wonders where she learned to tie it so well, or how she can do it more quickly than he ever could. For a moment, he ponders asking, but thinks better of it. As he makes the final adjustment, she takes a small step back to admire her handiwork. A small, sad smile crosses her face.          

“What?” he asks, though he already knows.

     “You wear it just like him, you know,” she says. “Like Masaoka-san.” He returns her expression. It’s becoming easier for him to hear that name again, and he supposes it’s a good thing.

     “I guess I’m more like him than I realized,” he croons, feeling a pang of guilt as he says it. _But not enough like him._ She carefully takes his cybernetic hand in hers and laces her fingers through his cold, metal ones. He wishes he could feel her warmth, or even understand it completely, but he knows better. To anyone else, these private exchanges might leave one or both with questions unanswered. But he knows his boundaries, even if she’s unsure of hers.

     It doesn’t stop him from noticing the way her fingers lightly brush her face when she’s flustered, or the fire in her eyes when she’s determined. It doesn’t stop him from remembering when he’d nearly dared to cross that line, when she had suggested it.

     Instead, he closes those unfeeling fingers between hers. Maybe it’s acceptance, or maybe it’s an understanding that they’d always had. Either way, he’s glad she’s here with him.


End file.
